Social Step Forward
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Asuka had completed her studying abroad, which meant it was time for celebrating, which also meant that Ryo had to socialise with other people. He wasn’t happy about that. Ryo/Fubuki.


Notes – For the gx_100. Set post-GX by a few years.

---

He didn't ever feel comfortable at events like this.

Not because he wasn't used to them, alongside all the bad things that had happened during the past few years there had also been many causes for celebration, but that didn't particularly mean he had to like them.

He also still wasn't very steady on his feet after finally getting rid of the wheelchair. In most cases he would use a cane to support himself, but he couldn't bring himself to use one during such a large public event as this.

Not to mention a lot of people he knew were here, or at least a lot of people he knew of at any rate. Glancing towards the over-the-top buffet at one side of the room he saw Shou making conversation with Kenzan. In some ways Ryo was slightly envious of his brother, because having grown more confident Shou found people a lot easier to talk to than he ever could himself.

Given the strange array of people they had met over the years Ryo fit into a fancy society occasion like this better than some of them did visually, but he still felt odd. Why was formal dress associated with clothes that tried to cut off your circulation?

To keep his mind occupied he made his way through the crowd, looking out for the person who all this was for. The reason so many of them had dropped their usual day-to-day activities to get a plane to America, Asuka Tenjoin. The Queen of Obelisk Blue had surprised them all by expressing interest in doing further studying abroad to become a teacher instead of going to the Pro Leagues. But they supported her choice, and now she had completed her studies to become a fully qualified duel instructor.

"Asuka," he greeted, after finding her among the crowd, "Congratulations." He was never big on words but she knew him well enough to be aware of that.

"Thank you," she replied, "I'm really amazed that so many of you managed to come."

Ryo wasn't amazed by this fact at all, but kept his opinion on the matter to himself; instead inquiring, "A few people have been saying you're not coming back to Japan." It wasn't a question directly, but it was intended as one.

"They would be right," she confirmed, "I've made a few good connections here so it seemed I'd have a strong chance to get a good placement."

"Aren't you going to try and get into Duel Academia?" he asked, since that was what a lot of them had been expecting her to do when she finished studying.

Laughing good-naturedly, she said, "Maybe. Someday, we'll see. It would be nice to work alongside the people who taught me, but at the same time I want to explore. There are more and more duelling schools being built all over the world now, so maybe seeing a few different ones would be good for me."

"You mean you want to follow in Juudai's footsteps," Ryo summed up.

"N-no! Honestly Ryo, you're just as bad as my brother sometimes," she muttered, glancing away.

"Speaking of him," said Ryo, looking towards a cheerful brunette boy who was running towards them waving.

"Asuka, Ryo! Are you two having a private conversation or can anyone drop in?" he asked, though they both knew that regardless he would join in anyway.

"No, feel free," Asuka said, "I probably should find Junko and Momoe actually, since I promised I'd greet them at the door. They're being fashionably late as usual…" The last sentence didn't hide what Asuka felt personally about girls who regarded being fashionably late as a good idea, even if those girls were two of her closest friends from Duel Academia.

"Always had a good sense of style those girls," Fubuki said approvingly, "I won't keep you then. All the more chance to catch up with Ryo before he can wriggle off."

Ryo wondered how he'd got himself into this. It wasn't as if it had been that long since he'd last seen Fubuki to begin with. He watched as Asuka excused herself and wandered off towards the entrance, where her friends would presumably turn up.

"So, enjoying the party?" Fubuki asked, turning towards Ryo with a grin on his face.

Muttering, Ryo replied, "You know how I feel about events like this."

"I know telling you to lighten up would be a waste of time too," Fubuki joked, "Big crowds of people aren't your thing, are they?"

"They never have been," Ryo said confidently, "At least it's formal, but all that means is we have to dress in awkward clothing and be on our best behaviour."

"When have I ever been on my best behaviour?" Fubuki winked at him.

"You know how to play a crowd," Ryo answered. And it was true – Fubuki somehow always fit in at any occasion without having to change the way he acted very much. He could be at a society ball or a rave club and either way he'd look like he belonged.

Nodding, Fubuki said, "Well this is what I do, I like these sort of things. But you came anyway, and I appreciate that."

"Why?" Ryo said. It wasn't as if this was Fubuki's party.

"Because it means a lot to her," Fubuki told him, motioning over to where Asuka was now receiving a friendly hug from Junko and Momoe, "You two used to be pretty close, but you've hardly spoke at all since you graduated. She was happy that you came to show your support as a friend. And I'm happy that you put your own annoyance at social gatherings on the shelf for her sake."

"It was just what anyone would do," Ryo answered, a little taken back by what going to this had meant to the siblings.

"You're not anyone, Ryo. And it would insult you if you thought I was judging your decisions in the same way I judge everyone else's," Fubuki said.

"That is true." It was one of the rare times when Ryo laughed casually.

"Now, let's get you to one of the quieter rooms before someone has the nerve to attempt starting a conversation with you," Fubuki added, taking Ryo's hand. On this occasion he was allowed to.

Shaking his head and following, Ryo replied, "I don't think anyone would be that rude."

There was a lot Ryo still needed to learn about social situations.


End file.
